Love Letter
by 98's
Summary: Miku was a writer. Luka was an actress. They met again after an event that hurt Miku deeply; when she tried to confess her feeling through letter, a love letter, few years ago. Negitoro.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't have them**

* * *

**Prologue**

She stood still in front of the lockers while gripping the pink envelope tightly. Her face looked nervous and she was looking to the right and left a few times to check if there was no one around. The girl gulped a bit, staring at the locker again before move her hands quickly.

She opened the locker, before literally throwing the letter inside. Then she closed it as fast as she could, and breathed out in relief.

I wish she would read the letter.

The girl, the teal haired girl, wished earnestly.

...

Her name is Megurine Luka. She has beautiful face, gorgeous body, and smart brain. Not to mention, she was kind, likes to smile a lot, and very humble. In short, she was perfect. In short, it was her admirer would say.

However, that's not all about her. That's not all about the pink haired girl, who was now standing in front of her locker, while wearing the same expression she always wore. The pinkette did not even surprise when she'd seen the letter, with pink envelope like her hair, in there along with her shoes.

"What's that? Love letter?" Her friend with long yellow hair asked her, peering inside through her shoulder, while smiling lightly. "How many had you gotten until now?"

"I don't know," the pinkette shrugged, didn't really care. She picked the letter, glancing it slightly before put it in her pocket. She then left the place without realize the eyes that keep staring at her.

The eyes that belong to one of her admirers who has teal hair and teal eyes.

...

"Ah wait a minute."

At courtyard without anyone else on sight, Luka stopped for a second, pick the letter in her pocket, before throw it to the bin without hesitation. Her friend beside her just stood there, waiting, already accustomed with her behavior.

"Like usual," she snicker. "Don't bother to check the sender and read it, huh?"

"Too much trouble," the pinkette answered coldly while walking, continue her way to home.

"I pity your fans," the blonde laughed before following her friend.

Behind a tree, the teal haired girl stood weakly with blank expression on her face. A few seconds, and her tears could be seen flowing down on her cheek.

* * *

Few years later...

Her name is Hatsune Miku. She was a writer. A successful writer. She had given birth to many books, bestseller books, which had turned into movie. She mostly wrote romance that mixed with other genres. Sometimes fantasy, sometimes horror, thriller, or anything she got the idea for. Though, she had tendencies to write angst with the ending that could make even baby cry.

The teal haired girl was famous as 'heart-broken author' since her story likes to tell about one-sided love that never returned. Her editor once asked her to write some happy-romance like vanilla because of some fans letter they received, however what he got was the contrary. It was short story about a boy who confessed to her crush and gotten rejected, he then make a deal with demon to revenge his heartbreak and the ending well... yeah... the girl died along with the boy's sanity.

The story was popular, though, so her editor couldn't really complain about it. Moreover, fans call that story as the darkest story she had ever written, and even named it as her masterpiece.

Even though it was just a random scribble, she had written to annoy her editor. The tealette didn't know what's her fans thinking when they read it, seriously.

But well.. It was not important to think about. At least not now, when she was standing in the presence of a woman with flowing pink hair on her back and blue sparkling eyes. She was, of course, none other than Megurine Luka. An actress. Or her crush, few years ago.

"Her name is Megurine Luka. Well.. I bet you already know it, right? She is famous, after all."

Miku didn't say anything. She was not even paying attention to Gumi (noted, the green haired girl was the director who made Miku's book into movie) who busied herself by introducing that woman to her. Her ears were blocking any other sound around her while she was trying to process the event that occurred. It was like that until the pink haired woman smiled at her while saying, "Nice to meet you, Hatsune-san" with gentle and soft voice.

The teal haired girl flinched slightly, trying to resist the urge to said, "It's not nice at all" to the woman in front of her, with all her might. Poor her. Maybe the boy in her story was actually adapted from her own grieving... few years ago, that is.

* * *

**Uhh yeah. Sorry. I couldn't resist writing this story. The first part was actually an idea for something else(not fanfic), but then I wanted to write the continuation and here we are. Miku and Luka again. Well... I hope you enjoyed this like I enjoyed writing this chapter (except for the first part lol).**

**So, review and tell me what'd you thought about it?**


	2. Chapter 1

"I want you to teach me."

"Mathematics?"

She nodded.

"You're kidding, right?"

Miku asked in disbelief.

**Chapter 1**

"Why she's here?"

"Eh? I already said it, right? She is the one who will play the lead character for our movie!"

Miku tilted her head. Ah. She remembers now. Gumi had certainly said something like that before. However, the teal haired author was too sleepy to understand the content of her talk since she had to stay up late for three nights in a row, tried to finish her story before deadline. Kaito, her editor, had thrown tantrum when the date was near just because she had late, once, in the past.

Ugh.. That annoying blue haired idiot. Miku grumbled under her breath.

"And you had agreed."

She sure had. Even though it was above her consciousness, but she sure had agreed to it. Yeah. And now, it was already beyond her power to do anything about that. Luka would be playing the main character. She was a great actress. So there was no need to worry. Right? Right.

Miku felt an urge to kill Kaito rising up inside of her. The next time they meet, she would definitely steal his ice cream. Remember that.

"Okay. I understand," Miku sighed. "But why she had to meet me?"

"Well, she said that she wanted to meet you."

The tealette stared at Gumi in disbelief. Seriously? That famous actress, a former school idol, who was very popular, said that she wanted to meet her. It was too suspicious to be true. Nevertheless, Gumi had no reason for lying to her either.

"Why?" Miku asked finally.

"Because you are the writer."

"Pardon?" She had definitely drunk too much coffee last night. Her brain seemed processing things too slowly for her liking. And she didn't understand why Gumi had answered her question with a tone that like saying it was already obvious, duh.

"Because you are the one who created the character."

She was not an idiot, and she knew that. So... was there anyone who could explain to her what the meaning of Gumi's answer is?

"You... since when you were this slow...?" asked Gumi while staring at the teal haired girl with a look of pity. "I don't know my friend is actually..."

"W-what are you saying?! I got it, okay! Stop staring at me with that look! I don't need your pity!" Miku said loudly. Her face turned red in embarrassment while she glared at her green haired friend, trying to looks scary. It failed, of course.

Well.. At least, Gumi stopped looking at her like that.

"Let's just get back, okay? Megurine-san is waiting," Gumi cocked her head to the side, to the direction of the pink haired woman who stood a few steps away from them. She had confused look on her face while she was staring at the two.

Oh yeah.

Miku almost forgot that she had to deal with it too. Seriously. It was really a wonderful day for her. And she doubts it could be any better than it was already.

* * *

And it could.

Miku had just returned from bathroom only to see the pink haired woman alone in the room, without the green haired girl accompanying. Gumi had been missing when she was in the toilet, Miku could tell. Or precisely, the green girl had taken leave without notice like usual. However... She better not forgot about 'her' too if she wants to leave. The teal haired girl gritted her teeth at the thought. Annoyed.

"Ah. Hatsune-san," Luka broke the silence after she saw the teal haired girl arrived and just looked at the room with perplexed expression on her face. "Megpoid-san said that she had to leave all of sudden because there's something she has to take care of."

Then, why you didn't leave too?!

Miku stopped herself from saying her thought out loud at the last seconds. She breathed out deeply, before trying to ask the pinkette that question without sounds rude.

"Ah. Yeah. I know," the tealette said shortly. "Why are you still here?"

...she failed.

However, Luka didn't look bothered at all with the tone in Miku's voice and her chosen of words. The pinkette just stared at the teal haired author with her blue eyes that seemed sparkling, which makes Miku felt blinded for dramatic reason.

"I wanted to ask your help, Hatsune-san."

Uh-huh. The great-Megurine Luka-sama had just said she wanted her, Hatsune Miku, the lowly life, to help. Maybe she should feel proud? Miku thought sarcastically.

"How can I help you?" Miku asked, just for politeness. She didn't, even, guess the answer would make her brain spinning too much after that. Yeah. Her day still could be better than she thought. Maybe she was really lucky.

"I want you to teach me."

The pink haired woman answered with no-kidding-tone on her voice. Her gaze bore into Miku, makes the girl sense the seriousness of her statement. Or that was she thought.

"Mathematics?"

The tealette asked with innocent voice. In reply, the pinkette just nodded without changing her expression, makes the girl perplexed, and then stared at Luka like she was some kind of alien octopus from other planet.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Of course, I'm kidding," the actress sighed, running her hand through her pink locks, while said so.

"...okay," said Miku slowly, trying hard to swallow the sarcastic reply she would think. "So... what did you mean?"

"I want to know her better," Luka answered simply. Too simply to decipher, maybe. "I want to know... how she feels. How she think about it. Her pain, her thought, her feeling. I want to know all of it."

_Really?_

"Who is she that you're talking about?" The teal girl asked softly.

"...Mika. Ichinomiya Mika. The character from your book. Bitter Coffee."

_Laughable._

"From my book, I see," Miku replied without looking to the pinkette's direction. "I got it."

"It's for the movie?"

Luka nodded, seeming sense the sudden change in the author's behavior, and tensed up a bit.

"You want me to tell you how she feels? You want me to tell you her characteristic? You want me to tell you how she thinks? Is that it?"

Miku smiled bitterly, letting her eyes glanced over Luka's direction for a few seconds. Just a few seconds. However, Luka could see the anger and hurt for that few seconds flashing in the teal haired girl's eyes, surprising her for the intensity feeling they were held.

"Wha-"

"Megurine-san."

"Y-yeah?" Luka stammered, still recovering from her shock.

"Obviously, you'd never feel rejected, aren't you?"

Miku said coldly.

* * *

Her statement wasn't wrong. But it was not entirely true either.

Luka walked absentmindedly for a while, feeling a bit dejected by the fact that Miku had rejected to help her and just tell her to read the book if she wants to know whatever she wanted to know about the character or story.

She sighed, remembering Miku expression when she said her accusation.

_"Obviously, you'd never feel rejected, aren't you?"_

Since she was a little girl, she already had many abilities to make people around her like her. She was polite, smart, beautiful, and-of course-kind. Her parents always gave her anything she wanted. Her friends would always help her whenever she was in trouble. She had many admirers who love her very much, whether it was as woman, friend, or person. She always feels loved. It's true. However.. She never feels loving.

Luka never understand why her friends often talk about their love interest. She never had to know why they cried over it sometimes. Theoretically, she knew it was hurt. But she just knew. Because Megurine Luka had never fall in love with someone else.

So.. It was not entirely true either, right?

The pink haired girl sighed again.

* * *

_"I love you."_

_The boy said it._

_"I love you too."_

_The girl replied._

_Then, they kissed. _

"..."

Miku stared at her screen with unreadable expression on her face, before press the backspace key with so much force, deleting the text that she had typed. Her eyes looked dead behind the glasses she was wearing, and her teal hair that tied into twin tails was very messy, because she scratched it for time to time.

"I hate vanilla," she grumbled. "I can't write something like that, Kaito idiot."

The teal haired girl sighed, feeling depressed. She didn't have mood to write anything after that encounter, especially the fluffy one. Ugh. Happiness, happiness everywhere. Like reality could be that nice. Miku thought skeptically.

...

...actually, since when she was this angsty? Miku sighed, leaning to the back chair she was sitting, felt defeated. Her eyes seemingly looked at far away without focus.

"Why couldn't I move on from the past?"

She said to herself softly. Slowly. With no one hears.

* * *

**Sorry.. If it took so long. I didn't have mood to write in this language, because it was hard and I.. uhh.. didn't really like the result of my writing. I wanted to revised it for a few times. But I don't really have time to do it. Or maybe I'm just being lazy.. :P Uh.. and sorry if there were mistakes in my grammar, and English. But if you want to correct me, I would gladly accept it.**

**Well.. and thank you for the review, favs, and follows. It makes my day, really. :D  
Btw, for Guest: You're right. Luka didn't know what she had done to Miku. And she didn't even know the teal haired girl, back then. It was not really her fault, yeah.**

**The last.. review, please?*puppyeyes***


End file.
